An automatic assembly line for lens modules may use, for example, a robotic arm to pick up (e.g., by suction, claw or otherwise) lens elements from a lens holder such as a lens tray, and to assemble them into a lens barrel. It is important and often critical to know a precise location and orientation of each lens element, so that the robotic arm can precisely pick up the lens elements from the lens tray. If a lens element shifts and changes its position on the lens tray, and suction is being used, the amount of suction may not be enough to successfully pick up the lens element. Therefore, it's necessary for the lens tray to be precisely positioned and firmly held in place to maintain a position of the lens element. Commonly, the lens tray is disposed and positioned on a positioning apparatus. Usages of the positioning apparatus include: precisely determining a location of the lens tray in order to be identified by the robotic arm; and preventing the lens tray from shaking.
A traditional positioning apparatus includes a supporting member and a plurality of fixed positioning members defined thereon. The lens tray is disposed on the supporting member and the fixed positioning members can press edges of the lens tray to prevent the lens tray from shaking. However, this positioning apparatus can only position lens trays of a predetermined size. If it is desired to use a lens tray of a different size, the positioning apparatus must be changed, thus increasing the assembly cost of lens modules.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an adjustable lens tray positioning apparatus of different sizes.